


German Anthem (I am German-Made)

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Laethia Recording Studios [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Randomness, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The recording of Germany's first character song :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	German Anthem (I am German-Made)

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned there is some hinted Germany x Japan!
> 
> I don't own Hetalia or its music :3

Germany stretches as he wakes up. He gets up immediately and gets dressed, going downstairs to have breakfast. He makes extras, knowing that his brother will likely wake up with little time to spare to make it to the recording of his (Germany’s) character songs. Prussia, along with Italy and Japan, were the ones that Germany invited to this particular recording session. He finishes breakfast and heads outside to do some running (since he got up several hours before the appointment begins.)

With about an hour to the session, he returns inside, rolling his eyes when he notices that his brother has just woken up. He heads to take a shower, able to picture Austria’s reaction if he were to come to the session as sweaty as he is. He chuckles at the expression that he managed to picture, though it wouldn’t be worth actually seeing. He finishes showering and gets dressed in his military uniform, knowing it’ll help set the mood for the two songs that he’s doing this day. He heads back downstairs and waits for his brother to finish up, knowing that he’s coming to watch the recording….and that he’s driving him there.

Eventually his brother is finished getting ready, though they’re leaving later than Germany would’ve preferred to. He sighs as he drives them to the recording studio, hoping that his brother’s laziness hasn’t made them both late. He sighs in relief when he notices that everyone’s (that being Italy and Japan) outside waiting, but Austria hasn’t shown up yet. They both get out of the car and walk over to the other Axis members, Germany standing beside Japan. Japan smiles at him encouragingly at which Germany nods his head, gaining more confidence in his ability to perform the songs.

Austria and Estonia arrive separately and everyone heads inside the studios. Germany heads to the microphone while the rest sit down in the audience section. Germany smirks before removing the microphone from the stand, walking over to the group, causing them to look at him in curiosity and slight confusion. The only people he told about his performance (or rather, how he was going to perform) were Austria, Estonia, and Japan. (Japan even helped him practice it.) Italy and Prussia have no idea what he’s doing, so they’re in for a shock.

He nods at Estonia, who begins the music. The march tune begins, causing Germany to smirk and nod his head to the beat. He begins to pace in front of the three, slightly alarming Italy and Prussia, who weren’t expecting this. 

_Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf…_  
_Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf…_

_Something like justice,_  
_Something like faith,_  
_Something like love,_  
_Are things I always fight for…_

At this point, Italy has gotten slightly bored and started poking Japan, annoying the older nation. Germany sighs inaudibly before yelling, “Pay attention, Italy!! What are you doing?! Listen carefully!!” Italy yelps quietly before sitting there quietly, trying not to anger the other nation.

Germany just kind of smirks at his reaction before resuming his pacing and singing.

_Polish this room,_  
_And don’t whine about it._  
_Protect the order._  
_I am made in Germany._

_Black and red and gold are our pride,_  
_Our passion._  
_Read every word through the manual,_  
_I won’t allow any exceptions_

_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_ [Unity and Law and Freedom]  
_I want to eat some wurst (ah, and beer too!)_  
_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_  
_And I want to eat it with some mustard._

Japan chuckles silently, knowing how much the German nation loves that food. Prussia smirks as well, starting to get hungry from the description of the food. Italy is trying not to cower at how militarily Germany is singing.

_Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf_  
_Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf_

_Straighten your back_  
_Cut the air with your right hand,_  
_And put it to your brow_  
_I am made in Germany._

During this verse, Italy and Prussia follow along with the orders as Germany instructs (and does them himself). Japan just follows along, trying not to laugh at how his fellow nations are acting. 

_Hardship, endeavoring, and loyalty is our pride_  
_The standards of our mothers_  
_Vacations are a waste of time_  
_I won’t allow any shortcuts._

_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_  
_And I want to eat some potatoes too_  
_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_  
_I want to eat it chopped up._

Japan is still trying not to laugh about this song mainly talking about Germany’s favorite foods. Prussia is even more hungry than he was before and Italy is now less trembling than he was. They’re all adjusting to the mood of the song, knowing that it very aptly describes how Germany acts.

_Give me a cry perfectly,_  
_Advance over any obstacle,_  
_Hail to the German blood._

_The noble green Rhine is our pride_  
_The water’s surface of our fathers_  
_I hold a strict doctrine absolutely,_  
_I won’t allow any compromise._

_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_  
_I want to eat some wurst (ah, and beer too!)_  
_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit_  
_And I want to eat it with some mustard._

Germany turns suddenly towards his audience, completely stopping his pacing before saying, “Listen up! No matter what happens on the battlefield don’t lose focus! Don’t boil pasta! Don’t bake pizza! Hold onto your pride and endure! That’s all!” He nods his head with the final words as the music continues to play. 

The music quickly ends and he walks back to the microphone stand, calmly putting the mic back. He walks back over to his audience while Estonia saves the performance and Austria talks to him for a bit.

“Good performance, Rudwig. I rearry enjoyed it.” Japan says with a huge smile, causing Germany to smile softly back at him.

“Danke, Kiku.” He looks curiously at Italy and Prussia.

“Zhat vas pretty awesome, zhough not as awesome as me of course! Kesesese!” Prussia says, causing Germany to nod. 

Italy smiles at Germany, “Ve~ You performed it great!” 

“Danke bruder, danke Feliciano.” Germany says, feeling proud that he managed to impress them. Austria comes over to Germany and tells him that it’s time for him to record his second song, causing him to nod. He presses a kiss into Japan’s hair before standing up, getting ready to perform Einsamkeit.


End file.
